Stardust and the Neverending Story
by GothPrincess666
Summary: Stardust an the neverending story! It has stardust in it being such a gr8 goff! Sam as my other storys, no preps aloud! SIMPLE PLAN ROCK! Ratted M like my previus stroies, cos I dont want you to see materal you shouldnt! *NOW COMPLET*
1. Chapter 1

************Stardust and the Neverending Story**************

I cam out of my domitory and went downtairs with Harry.

"Hey Stardust..." Harry sed, "I have a bok to show you!"

We went bak upstairs and he showed me the book.

It had agoffick front cover and looked extremly dark. (AN - if ur dont no wat a goff is, u must be some kind of prep! get out of here NOW!)

"Wanna open it?" Harry asked, and as we oepend it a black light shot out at us, and sudenly we were zapped inside the book.

I loooked around. It was some strang place. Harry was sitting up, next to me.

"What is this...?" asked Harry.

Suddenly, a child cam up to us!

"My name is Emperess MoonChild!" she sad, and she walked up to us, "You are very impotent in our universe you have been brot to bring the balance together."

She was such a prep! (EW PEPRS)!

"EW YOU PREP!" I shoutde and pushed her down in the mud.

"Oh no!" she yelled, "I got mud all over my good goochi handbag!"

She jumped up, triying to wipe the mud off, but only it made the mud cover her more.

I laughed loudly, and I pushes her in themud again. Stupid prep!

Harry laughed too, and suddenly we started to screw on the grass.

He shoved his privet parts up my you-no-wat and we did it. (And if u dont know what it is, you shouldnt be reading this, so leaf please!)

The Emperess stod up and saw she counldnt get the mud off herself, so she commited genocide.

We laughed, but then, in the distances, we saw..... PREPS!

(AN - so wut do u think so far guys, ur comments really make help a lot! =)


	2. Chapter 2

We locked at the preps coming at us in the distance, al wearing pink and shouting prep things.

We both got out our wand s in a final stand for gothism!

I zaped up the mud from the flor and threw it at the preps!

The preps were suddenly al covered in mud!

The preps al kept coming at us, but wen they saw the mud, tehy all commited genocide, like the empress did.

We laughed at the preps, so shallow, only carring for apperences.

"You know..." I sed, "For a bok with such a gothly cover, it realy isn't that gothly at all, its ful of preps!!!"

Harry laughed at my coment, and we ran off together. A sign post red, the 'desert of colors'

We stepped into the desert of Clors. But we didn't see gothing (Geddit, insted of nothing coz im goffick).

We stepped onto the desert, and suddenly, the desert turned blak! It must have detected us goffs!

We ran onto the desert, and laughed as the prep trees becam goffick dark trees.

We raced around in the dark forest.

But... in the middle of our desert, we saw a shop. A prep shop. No matter how hard we thorght gothly thoughs, the prep shop remained.

So we went into the shop to teach it a lessin itl'l never forget!

(AN - oh no, spekeing of preps, if ur a prep dont leaf a comment!)


	3. Chapter 3

We went insdie (Geddit, coz im a goff an i like deff) the prep shop, and suddenly, we were getting stared at by all preps.

The pink (wat a prep color ,lol) was everywhere on the floor. Harry locked at me sadly.

We locked up and saw all prep cloths. We didn't liek this one bite!

I pulled out my wand and Harry pulled out his.

We zapped at the cloths to turn thm into vampire caps and which hats, but the zaps didnt wrok!

Preps laughed all arund us!

I felt humiliated.

The laughing was such an iritating noise!

Then I turned to Harry.

"I'm going to try and mak my dragon again..." I said.

I tried to zap my dragon out of my wand, but nothing hapopend.

I coudl hear my dragon roar, but it coudlnt come out of the wand! OH NO!

Suddenly, the preps all grabbed us and started to put spray paint on us that was pink! (yuk!)

"IMPERIAL!" I shouted, but it didnt work! Sudenly, my wand fell out of my hand and scattered along the flor!

The preps were all arund us now, and my wand was on the floor nearby me.

Harry tried to punch some of them off,but there was so many of them!

I locked up, and saw al preps flying in the sky.

They had prep packs on (its lik a jet pack only all pink and preppy)

and they flew around us.

Harry tried to zap them with his wand, but it didnt work either1!

I sighed.

I looked sadly, no what wood we do?

(AN - i leafed it on a clifhanger AGAIN, aint i terrible?)


	4. Chapter 4

Suddenly, the preps tok us into a cag!

The cage was huge and metal (like som of the goff music i listen too!)

Harry locked at me sadly.

Just then we had an ideao! We started to screw sexily in the cage.

The preps were digsuted, cos theyre all sheltered preps, and startled to run away!

I laughed enthosiatlcly.

I reched fro my wand, what was nearby, and tried to zap the cage. No use.

So me and Harry started jumping up and down in the cage.

Suddenly, the cage fell apart! (DATS COS STUPID PREPS CANT BUILDING NOTHING)

We fell al about on the flor. We got up and starterd to rip down the prep cloths that hung up in the shop. And we ran about, destroying the prep things.

All of a sudden, the preps noticed that there cloths were destoryed and commited genoicide.

We laughed, but suddenly the shop started to shake. We ran out of the shop and went outside into our dark and scray forest.

The shop shook and shook, and suddenly, it was a goth shop!

We high fived each other! it was a victory!

We walked of into the shop, and all goff cloths hanged up. We tried sum on.

We lauged and ran about in the shop, it was a goffick paradies!

)(AN - omg tahnk god them preps are gone! stupid preps! dont reply if ur a prep! plz leaf nice reviews, im still quite new at riting!)


	5. Chapter 5

Suddenly, we glew a brightly light!

We put our wands back in our pockt.

A figure went into the shadows.

"My name is Bastian..." it said, "And you have freed our world from preps... what are you nams?"

"Stardust" I said.

"And Harry," said Harry.

"We...." said Bastian, "Shall never forget you, in the fight for GOTHISM!"

We smiled as we zoomed out of the book.

We were back in our domitory, holding the Neverending Story in our hands.

"Thant was so freakin col!" I shouted, happily.

"Totaly!" shouted Harry.

We put the bok in my bag, for safkeeping, i mean, we couldnt hav any preps or something get at it, cos that would be bad!

And, in the Neverending Story, Fantasia, we are rememberered to this very da!y

I like to mak my mark on otoher plases, it feels so good to do everyhting rite!

(AN - so how do u lik it guys? its my first time doing a crossover befor!)


End file.
